Hank J. Wimbleton
|-|MC7= |-|Mag Hank= |-|MC11= Summary Hank J. Wimbleton is the primary anti-hero of the Madness Combat series, a lone figure who first departs to kill the Sheriff for no particular reason and goes on to kill hundreds in pursuit of his goals. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher. 9-B to 9-A with weapons | 9-A | At least 9-A, Higher with Electricity Manipulation | At least 9-A, Higher with Electricity Manipulation Name: Hank J. Wimbleton Origin: Madness Combat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, psychopathic mercenary gunman Powers and Abilities: High resistance to pain, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification (Hank can amplify his reactions and speeds to respond to attacks faster and kill groups of enemies before they can fight back), Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 2, 4, & 8; Capable of surviving intense damage across the body. Whenever he is killed, he is revived by the "Higher Powers" fate powers as long as his fight is entertaining to them), Empowerment (Nevadean residents can become stronger under the influence of fear and/or anger, and gain an even larger stat boost when ecstatic), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Fear does not motivate Nevadean denizens) | All previous abilities, Electricity Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Corruption (Type 2) and Mind Manipulation (The Auditor was unable to control him) | All previous abilities, Telekinesis, Flight Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely higher. (Can easily beat groups of athletic humans to death and rip them apart casually. Can hold his own against Jesus.), Wall level to Small Building level with weapons (Can get access to things like rocket launchers) | Small Building level (Comparable to Jesus, can effortlessly rip grunts to shreds, and sawed through Mag Agent: Torture's head with a chainsaw) | At least Small Building level (Comparable to Mag Agents and the Auditor), Higher with Electricity Manipulation (Repeatedly shown to be able to grievously harm enemies that he can't normally damage, such as the Mag Agent V4 or a vastly enlarged Auditor). | At least Small Building level (Was able to fight Tricky in Hell who is comparable to The Auditor. Later gained an upgrade from the Auditor and defeated a Mag skeleton), Higher with Electricity Manipulation Speed: Superhuman with at least Supersonic reactions (Can easily kill grunts, who can deflect bullets with swords, and deflected bullets at close range). Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 1 (Casually flipped a vending machine with a single hand) | At least Class 1, likely higher | At least Class 1, likely higher with Telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level (Has gotten up after being knocked through walls by Jesus and after falling from great heights) | At least Small Building level (Can trade blows with Tricky the Clown and Jesus, who was capable of casually taking the roof off a building, and survived being clubbed across a canyon by Mag Agent: Torture) | At least Small Building level (Superior in strength and durability than his previous form) | At least''' Small Building''' level (stronger than himself from MC10, shrugged off being batted by an M60 from Tricky and landed on a rock wall) Stamina: Extremely high. Hank can fight against large groups of enemies for a long periods of time without the time for even brief rests, fighting on even after being repeatedly injured. Even when lethally injured, he's capable of fighting long enough to kill his killers, killing a zombie Agent after it shot him in the neck. He can even survive having half of his head destroyed by Tricky. Range: Melee range, further with melee weapons, Tens of Meters to Hundreds of Meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Any number of melee and ranged weapons, ranging from swords and axes to rifles, pistols, and shotguns. Intelligence: Hank is an incredibly skilled fighter who is extremely proficient in the use of all sorts of weapons, wielding even things like a stop sign or the corpses of opponents with ease. While he often resorts to brute force and skill, he is fully capable of outsmarting others and acting more tactically. Being a resident of Nevada, he can navigate through pockets of space and two separate measurement systems with ease and fight as an extremely technical mercenary through them. Alongside Sanford, he navigated his way through Hell, and most likely made it out on his own several times, whereas Hell is filled with projections of violent gunmen. Though he ostensibly becomes less intelligent as Mag Hank (although it is possible that the regained this intellect when he touched the Auditor's halo), in practice, he can still fight strategically and utilize his environment and nearby technology to his own advantage. Weaknesses: Hank's immortality is not reliable, as sometimes the Higher Powers don't resurrect him at all, and takes time, regardless. Note: Respect thread at reddit Key: MC1 - MC3 | MC4 - MC7 | Mag Hank (MC9-10) | Mag Hank (MC11) Others Notable Victories: Hank Hill (King of The Hill) Hank's Profile (Both were 9-A, Mag Hank was used, Speed was equalized, Battle took place in Arlen, TX) Part of You (Celeste) Part of You's Profile (Hank was 9-A, Mag Hank was used, Speed was equalized) Doomguy (DOOM) Doomguy's Profile (Both were 9-A, base forms used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Madness Combat Category:Antiheroes Category:Electricity Users Category:Game Characters Category:Giants Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Empowerment Users Category:Newgrounds